Episode 1013 (5th October 1970)
Plot Hilda shows off her exotic wares that she's obtained for the Corner Shop such as artichoke hearts, anchovies and Spanish olives. Val is astonished at both them and their price. Walter Gilfeather calls back and tells her that the items weren't on a "sale or return" basis and she should try some free offers to shift them. Frank tells Bet about his police and jail record and promises he won't steal any more cars. Hilda offers a mystery free gift with each order of £1 or more but no one is interested. She confides in Ken that the gift is spaghetti. Alan gets a £2 a week wage rise out of Billy. Frank annoys Alan with his cocky attitude. Intrigued, Albert tries to get Hilda to look on his week's purchases as £1 combined to get the free gift but she refuses. Frank tells Judd Johnson he's got a "project" lined up to make money. Albert finds out what the free gift is and tells Hilda she's lost his custom. Frank tells Judd his plan is to steal a normal family saloon, fix it with a false log book at the Canal Garage and sell it. A worried Val offers Hilda her help but it's turned down. Hilda upsets Alan when she demands he buys a loaf that's on regular order from Elsie and he refuses. She's also livid when she finds out from Billy that Annie has done her shopping at the supermarket. Frank tells Bet he may give up the lorries. Alan goes to the Barlows for his tea. Billy tells Frank he can work on his car in the garage's premises at night. Hilda rows with Albert for telling everyone what the free gift is and putting off her potential customers. Ena finds out her regular loaf has gone and refuses buy from the shop any more. Billy makes Hilda realise she's ruining the business when he points out that there's only 14/4 takings in the till. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid (Uncredited) Guest cast *Frank Bradley - Tommy Boyle *Judd Johnson - Neil Kennedy (Credited as "Jud Johnson") *Walter Gilfeather - Ronald Herdman Places *14 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Jackson's Chip Shop *Canal Garage *Terraced street in Weatherfield Notes *Tommy Boyle makes one of several pre-Phil Jennings appearances as Frank Bradley. *The location scene on the Weatherfield street was recorded on 16mm film. *On Thursday 1st October 1970 Anglia Television launched their full-colour service and this was therefore the first episode to be seen in colour in that region. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hilda has a new line in food - and trouble. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,250,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 1014). Episode 1013